


I Am Defiant

by Tesla_Rolex



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Adult Mabel Pines, Angst, BAMF Dipper Pines, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mystery, Thriller, fifteen years later, occasional horror, some crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesla_Rolex/pseuds/Tesla_Rolex
Summary: "I'm not here for bragging boasting, Ain't lying I been chosen, Mind is burning, hearts exploding, This is my magnum opus."Fifteen years have passed since that faithful summer. Everyone has scattered to the winds and made their own journeys. But miracles shall bring family back together.Welcome Home.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 12





	I Am Defiant

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! This is my brand new project!  
> As a way to end off my rewatch of Gravity Falls(and me dressing up as Dipper for Halloween) I figured, "why don't I release the first chapter of this!"  
> Gravity Falls is one of my favorite pieces of media ever. If you know my writing, you might know why. If not, then that's okay too! I write mostly fanfics relating to Persona, but I wanted to try something different.  
> I hope everyone enjoys, and remember!  
> Nothing is what it seems.

“It’s been fifteen years since I first went to Gravity Falls, and I still have nightmares. Sure, they’re not as frequent as before…but every once in a while, I see _that_ triangle in my dreams. Knowing full well that there is nothing he can do to me anymore.”

Everyone in the circle nods and choruses their agreement. Dipper continues. “He’s a statue in Gravity Falls. In the woods. Covered in graffiti, and all manner of obscenities. I will neither confirm or deny that I had anything to do with those.”

Laughter. Soft laughter. “But…weirdness follows you wherever you go. You can’t escape it. You have to learn to _live_ with it. It takes time. And effort.

And most of all, it can’t be done alone. My twin sister, and two great uncles helped me out, when it felt like the whole world was out to get me. My best friend, Wendy Corduroy, the reason I have this hat on my head, also helped.

And I’d be remiss if I didn’t mention my wife, Pacifica Pines.”

One of the members of the circle, Elias, laughed. “I still can’t figure out how you managed to marry a Northwest!”

Everyone else laughed while Dipper just held his hands up. “Hey! It works out better than I expected!

She’s a better person than most give her credit for. When she was dealing with her own vices of alcohol and cigars, I helped her relax and come off of that habit. When I was um…smoking, pretty regularly, she helped me stop. We have a give and take relationship that works out for both of us.”

Another member of the group, Mary, smiled softly. “But, of course, that’s not the only reason she got you to stop smoking.”

Dipper grinned. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Mary. We are still not sure.”

Isaac spoke up with a grin. “But it’s not impossible right?”

He shrugged. “I suppose! I haven’t heard back from her yet, I’m going to find out as soon as I come home.”

He took a deep sigh. “But the fact of the matter is that there may be something always around the corner. Another threat, another obstacle to overcome. In those dire times…it helps to have a friend there to guide you.

Which brings me to my current predicament, the last one I’m gonna share with you guys for a _while_.

What do you do, if you learned that you are destined to be part of something larger than life, larger than the universe? Do you face it head on? Or run as far away as you can?”

Another member of the circle, leaned forward. “Is this about the Zodiac?”

Dipper sighed. “Not exactly. I found out that…something is supposed to happen to my sister and I. Where we are cemented as more than just kids who have a natural attraction to weirdness but as…something almost resembling heroes.

But it could be dangerous. Either of us could get hurt. My initial thinking was to just…do it by myself and leave my sister out of it.”

Isaac nodded. “But you don’t like the sound of that, do you?”

“I don’t. It’s my sister. My _twin_ sister. We’re supposed to do everything together. And I haven’t visited hom-I mean, Gravity Falls, in so long. But I can’t just go and ask her for something that will probably endanger her.”

“Yeah, you can.”

Dipper looked up and saw a new member of the circle. He had a sports jersey and slightly brown skin and wore a big smile. “I have a little brother and a best friend. Before, I thought I could just…push them around. That I didn’t need them. But really, I’m nothing without them.

And I know that destiny means nothing to them. I’ve conquered my own share of weirdness. Because of my will to save them, and be there for them. Everyone always believes that their loved ones would be in danger if we brought them into our lives.

But that’s not true. Because if you let them, they’ll save your ass more times than you can believe.”

Everyone chorused their agreement, snapping their fingers, while Dipper beamed. “Yeah…I suppose you’re right.

I think that’s a good note to end today’s session for…and get to the sad part.”

Everyone tipped their heads, while Dipper continued. “Goodbyes are always difficult. Hard to face and hard to come to terms with. Unless you make that critical realization that there is no such thing as goodbyes. At some point, we’ll always meet again. Either in our lifetimes, or beyond.

That was the truth I first came here with. Five years ago, when I started this group. In five years, we have all changed, grown, and evolved. We have become better people than we were before. And now, I have decided to take that further.”

He held up a journal, a book with a blue back and golden pine tree symbol. “For fifteen years, I have written in this journal. Thankfully, after getting another time wish from Blendin, this journal will last forever, so I never have to worry about making a second journal.” He chuckled. “Though, that does pose a problem if I ever decide to publish this thing. Jeez.” Everyone laughed with him. “But what this journal represents is a new journey. And I am continuing my new journey by doing what I’ve always dreamed. Investigating the unknown. There is weirdness in the world. Beyond it, even. I want to find it, understand it…and learn from it.”

He grinned. “Now, thanks to you guys and your donations, I’ve got more than enough to start on. But the rest is up to me. Well…I suppose I won’t be alone.

As for the fate of the Weirdness Anonymous, this group will always remain open. It has helped far too many people for me to just close it all down. And after, a vote conducted, I am proud to announce that Isaac Sterling is taking up the reins.”

Everyone clapped while Isaac had a giant beam on his face. “I won’t let you down, Dipper.”

Dipper smiled. “I know you won’t.” He stood up and clapped his hands. “Now, let’s do this one last time.”

Everyone stood up and joined their hands together, all speaking in unison. _“We are Weirdness Anonymous. Loyal to our friends, family, and the Zodiac. We have defied the beast with just one eye, and have conquered the odds. S_ ** _tay curious, stay weird, stay kind, and don’t ever let anyone tell you you aren’t smart or brave or worthy enough. If you have come on these adventures with us, then you are an honorary member of this group, and the Pines family, and your adventure starts today.”_**

All of the hands broke off and Isaac grinned. “Let’s give it up for our founder, Mason “Dipper” Pines, and wish him luck on his future crusades!”

Everyone clapped and Dipper couldn’t help but grin.

Maybe a couple of tears broke out.

He would never admit it, and would kill you if you did.

——————————————————

“So, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around here.”

“No, actually, this was my first session!”

“Oh! Thank you for coming! Sorry you arrived just as I am leaving.”

“It’s no worries.”

Dipper and the stranger that had spoke up about family had been talking to each other, sitting at the chairs the group had set up. Everyone had been given complementary pizza along with other foods that other people had decided to pitch in(not everyone could eat pizza).

“So, ‘Dipper’, huh? how did that come about?”

Dipper groaned. “Mabel and I had similar names at birth…well, Mason has somewhat of a similarity to Mabel. But the way my acne worked out, it just looked like the Big Dipper. No, my parents don’t hate me.”

The stranger took a deep sigh. “How did you explain it to your parents? All of the weirdness you went through.”

Dipper leaned back in his chair, taking another bite of his pizza. “Took a lot of time. Helped to have my two Grunkles pitch in and provide physical evidence. After a couple of visits to Gravity Falls, they believed it. I was expecting them to immediately ban us from ever returning…but after they saw how it changed my sister and I for the better, they were proud of us. Of course it took some arguing with the Stans, but they weren’t opposed to us visiting Gravity Falls. How about you? How did you explain whatever weirdness you went through to your parents?”

The stranger grinned. “Physical evidence. The moment they saw Lake, they totally believed it. Helped that they were completely made of metal so it was easy to believe that I went somewhere weird.”

Dipper chuckled…then realized what the stranger said. “I’m sorry, what?!”

“Like I said, I’ve been through some weirdness myself!” The stranger’s eyes went wide. “Wait, you said you are intending to visit and try to understand the unknown! Do you want my phone number and address?”

Dipper nodded profusely. “I’ll give you my card!”

They both exchanged numbers and addresses, and after that, they were both standing up and grinning, bags over their shoulders, outside the apartment Dipper had rented for the session. Jesse chuckled. “So, Dipper or Mason?”

Dipper smiled. “Dipper. Dipper Pines. It just feels right. And you?”

“Jesse. Jesse Cosay.”

He went to his car and stepped inside, and started the ignition and the car with a soft purr. The window moved down, and Jesse grinned. “See you around, Dipper!”

Jesse Cosay drove off into the night, leaving Dipper with a soft smile. He twirled his keys and walked to his own car, a small convertible. He could feel the wind in his hair.

He beamed.

Dipper Pines was looking forward to starting his new adventure.

——————————

**_Entry 1:_ **

_“When gravity falls, and earth becomes sky, fear the beast with just one eye.”_

_Isn’t the point of group therapy to tell everyone all of your issues?_

_Why don’t you tell them about your_ **_real_ ** _problems, Dipper?_

_As a kid, everyone is always told a superstitious story. Something larger than life that you are told just so you can fall asleep. You never expect traces of it to be real._

_You never expect to here a crazy old man in a town you’ve lived in all your life, speak in a code undecipherable to few, signaling the apocalypse._

_For a brief few minutes, I felt proud and excited the moment I discovered the code. I was taught Atbash from a young age, so it just clicked for me._

_But then I saw that beast with just one eye. It destroyed everything I had. No amount of reverse weirdness could bring them back._

_The weirdness took everything from me. My parents. My brother. My aunt and uncle. All I was left with was a shitty grand parent. And it didn’t take long before he got hurt too by a crazy and weird psychopath. All in Gravity Falls._

_That day Weirdmageddon ended, I saw_ **_them_ ** _. The_ **_Pines Twins_ ** _. The heroes of Gravity Falls. It was like they had become one with the weirdness. But I saw that darkness in their eyes. The darkness of regret. Of guilt and pain. Of trauma so deep that not even therapy could resolve it._

_Took a while to put the pieces together. To muster all of my own trauma and use it for something good. I became a time cop(there’s a far more elaborate name for it, but I don’t care to remember it.) Grew a reputation as a lone wolf. I learned to fight, clean up time anomalies…and I learned to watch and listen. To take note of the details._

_I know_ **_everything_ ** _about the Pines now. Stanley and Stanford Pines. Twins that are as different as can be, yet have a bond stronger than the toughest of metals. Now traveling the world on the Stan O’ War II, even now after fifteen years. Stanford was harassed as a kid for having six fingers. Had his life ruined by…_ **_Him_ ** _. Stanley was dragged into it by “Ford”, and nearly lost his life because of, once again,_ **_Him._ **

_Mabel Pines. Fashion designer, “therapist”, and weirdness whisperer. Hell, she’s even worked as Stanford’s apprentice before. Based in Gravity Falls. The wackiest and most sugar high person I’ve ever met in my life. Still hasn’t found a boyfriend, a fact that she has learned to become content with. She loves her brother more than anything, despite how much trouble she brought him on that fateful Summer of 2012. A fact that still haunts her sometimes. She can’t help but wonder if that’s why Dipper hasn’t talked to her in a while._ **_It isn’t_ ** _, but paranoia is a hell of a thing._

_And Mason “Dipper” Pines. The one person in the Pines family I find myself relating to the most. The smartest and most intelligent man I’ve ever seen, whose started a very successful YouTube channel, a podcast, a therapy group dedicating to weirdness, and is on the verge of becoming an investigator of weirdness. Not to mention how he has extensively trained in boxing…and his marriage to one Pacifica Northwest. But I see that in his eyes lies the most darkness. A silent rage and will that is unlike everything I’ve ever seen. His life has been ruined by the weirdness the most. There is a reason he hasn’t touched Gravity Falls in a while._

_Because if he did, he didn’t know what he’d do._

_A fact that I understand better than most._

_Today, I attended the Pines’ last therapy session. He didn’t recognize me. He barely even saw me. Not the first time I attended one of his meetings, so I suppose that’s a good thing. He talked about staying kind, and staying brave, words no doubt pulled from his Great Uncle Stanford._

_But “stay weird”?_

_For fifteen years, I have wondered if I would have been happy if my family never came to Gravity Falls. And today, I realized that no. Even if my family never came to Gravity Falls, nothing would have changed. Because there is weirdness all over the world. Even beyond._

_Dipper wants to learn it. Understand it._

_But today, I learned what I have to do. It came to me like a vision._

_I will find, and I will destroy, every trace of weirdness in this universe, and every universe onwards._

_I do not care what happens to me. I do not care what people think of me._

_I will do whatever I have to to ensure that no one is ever traumatized, ever again._

_Next week is Dipper and Mabel’s birthday._

_I will follow them wherever they go._

_And then I will do what I must._


End file.
